In general, before verifying a fingerprint, a terminal prompts a user to place a single finger onto a fingerprint sensor, acquires a fingerprint of the finger through the fingerprint sensor, and determines the fingerprint as a reference fingerprint. In a process of verifying the fingerprint, the terminal acquires a fingerprint, which is to be matched, from the user; whether the fingerprint which is to be matched is the same as the reference fingerprint or not is detected; and when the fingerprint to be matched is the same as the reference fingerprint, it is determined that the verification of the fingerprint is successful.